


Hot & Cold

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yazoo thaws out. Things get hot.





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Before March 17, 2007. "fire & ice", 60 Minute Fics

Somehow it seemed only natural to sleep and dream, like any man, unburdened. Truthfully, his body would not allow him to do anything but, as soft licks of flame warmed his toes and slowly melted the ice and snow from his hair and onto the towel that had been placed beneath his head as a pillow.

"Stranger things have happened."

He didn't know the voice, but he didn't think it was part of his dream. Or, he did know the voice, he just couldn't make the connection in his mind. He wasn't sure who he was - but he was slowly becoming warm and there was no nagging feeling when he closed his eyes and let even the voice still speaking to him take a back row to comforting black.

When he opened his eyes again, he was farther from the fire but not chilled. Blankets had been piled on top of his body, weighing him down as he struggled to untangle himself. He felt weak and frail, things he had always fought against in the past.

"Good morning." That voice was still with him, and he turned, finally matching the voice to its owner.

"You." He was a little shocked at how his own voice sounded. Had he forgotten?

"You seem surprised."

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked in return, finally untangling himself. "Am I alone?"

"As far as I know. But shouldn't you be asking yourself that, Yazoo?"

He frowned, wiggling his toes before trying to stand. "I don't know."

His body didn't quite want to support him, though, and he stumbled forward, falling to his knees in front of the fire. He reached out, feeling the heat of the flames with his fingers.

"I don't know," he whispered.

When they were interrupted a moment later, Yazoo didn't protest. He knew that he'd been closely watched the entire time. He knew that he was amongst enemies. Yet however his body had returned to the land of the living and however his partial spirit had been forced back into it, they'd cared for him - but not bothered to dress him.

There was whispering behind him, and then the others left again. Yazoo stayed quiet, letting the flames get dangerously close to his skin before pulling away. He paid no attention to his nudity or the lone pair of eyes watching him.

"I owe you," he finally announced as he rocked back to sit on his heels. His hair brushed against his back, cool but not icy or wet like he knew it had been. He'd slept for awhile.

"I know," came as the reply, and then he simply heard the soft, almost undiscernible sound of his benefactor seating himself on the same blanket-covered sofa he'd been sleeping upon. "But I think I can put you to good use, if you'll be loyal to me."

Yazoo was not sure exactly what that meant, but he did not like the look he was being given, as if he was a simple toy. Blue eyes watched him closely and finally he grabbed for a blanket to cover himself.

Laughter.

Glancing out the window, he saw only snow. And without even his clothing, Yazoo didn't think he'd get far. Not without throwing away whatever ridiculous gift he'd been given. If it was that. And in a way, he couldn't help but wonder if Kadaj and Loz were out there somewhere, equally captive or in danger.

He knew of Rufus ShinRa only from what Kadaj had said, and Kadaj had left out many, many details though what he'd hinted at had been enough. Yazoo thought he could play the player.

"I can be loyal to you," Yazoo managed as he carefully arranged himself at the other end of the sofa, wondering if Rufus would reach out and touch him. The wait was amusing, but he didn't smile. "I owe you."

"Good." And Rufus reached.

Yazoo was a little surprised that his body responded at all to Rufus' touch - just minutes before he hadn't been able to stand. But he healed quickly. He always had. This had to be part of healing, after all.

He kissed Rufus, trying not to dominate when all he wanted to do was push Rufus down and prove that he was not as helpless as he appeared. But he resisted, letting Rufus suck on his lower lip before pushing his mouth open.

They were interrupted again, and Yazoo frowned as Rufus pulled away to deal with it. Obviously he had to act faster if he wanted to cement his new role. Still, there hadn't been a word about their positions. Perhaps what Kadaj had hinted at was true.

Yazoo managed to smile once they were alone again, and reached to unbutton Rufus' jacket and followed straight down to undo his pants, not giving Rufus a second to protest, though that wasn't likely anyway. Fingers were rough in his hair, for a moment, before settling to a gentle petting motion as Yazoo carefully worked Rufus' cock free of white fabric.

"Good," Rufus whispered. Yazoo let his teeth slide along skin a little rougher than he'd originally intended. But Rufus only moaned and shifted a bit as if inviting Yazoo to take in more of him. Some things, though, Yazoo knew he wasn't ready for. Rufus might have warmed to the idea quickly, but Yazoo hadn't. As he sucked, he couldn't help but feel detached and distracted, wondering why he'd always had more fun exploring Loz's body.

Rufus didn't come quickly, but at least they weren't disturbed until after he'd reached his climax and had his seed licked away. Yazoo sat splayed across Rufus' lap when the door opened again and finally, Yazoo made eye contact with Rufus' men.

They backed away, slowly.

And Rufus smiled, trailing warm fingers on skin that had to be cold because Rufus was so hot. Yazoo tried to relax, knowing what was coming. He could thaw, a little, and be loyal to the man, even if he felt nothing beyond simple pleasure.

For a split second, they both smiled, each intent on their own agenda. Which was likely for the best, after all, Yazoo decided long after he'd come and settled back under the blankets, waiting for a spare suit to be tossed his way.


End file.
